enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Edward
Edward *'Number:' 2 *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' General Zen, Diesel, Diesel 10, 'Arry and Bert, Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster, Spencer *'Voiced By:' Enterprisingengine93 (Lift Bridge - Munitions), Tardisrescue (Aura of Menace onwards) Edward is an old blue tender engine that has been in service for many years on Sodor. Bio Like James, Edward is a mixed traffic engine. He spends most of his time working on his branch line, shunting, and keeping Bill and Ben out of trouble. He also works at the harbour at Brendam Docks from time to time. Due to his experience, The Fat Controller often speaks to Edward to assess the madness of the engines and to help him make important decisions. Edward rescued two lifeboats that could have drifted out to sea with the help of an Ancient Harpoon Cannon uncovered by the Sodor Harbor Patrol. After Diesel filled Stanley's smokebox with bleak conspiracy theories, Edward reassured the little silver engine with encouraging words and a healthy perspective. During the Munitions Incident, Edward and BoCo ventured deep into the flames to rescue Derek from certain doom. It was also insinuated that he has a history with the imperious General Zen. Edward is the only engine who can keep Bill and Ben in order, but it can still be a struggle to keep them in line. After the Tank Engine Twins cause Derek to crash into a rock slide, he reprimands them and makes them promise to be resonably cordial to a new replacement, Billy. The twins listened to Edward until Billy proved to be a nuisance himself, leaving Edward to wonder if he really had any authority over them at all! The naughty little engines' pranks ended up getting Billy stuck in a landslide, but was thankfully rescued by Marion, whom the orange engine had been rude to before. Bill and Ben thought Edward would be cross, and were surprised when he was proud of them for giving Marion a chance to prove herself! Edward was, however, upset when he found out that the twins had no idea that Marion actually would rescue Billy! Eventually, mainly thanks to various engines having accidents due to the twins' pranks, Edward assigned Marion as their chaperon. Following Donald's accident at the China Clay Works, Edward was sent around to inform the engines of the accident and the subsuquent meeting at the Yards to dicuss the implications of the incident. During the meeting to address Donald's accident, Edward had difficulty keeping everyone in order thanks to Diesel's malevolent spiel, including himself, admitting out of frustration the difficulties in acting as the peacekeeper among the engines, as well as his failing to keep Bill and Ben in line. He admitted that Diesel had some good points, but they were buried under a great deal of malice. He helped get the engines through the rest of the meeting when Richard Hatt announced the upcoming changes for the railway. The day following Culdee's departure, Edward visited the works to check up on Donald and Douglas's progress. He spoke with Douglas, who had just had his boiler replaced. When Douglas began to rant about his dislike for diesels, Edward reminded him of his coming to terms with things, to which Douglas apologized. As Edward departed, he developed the sense that something is terribly wrong. Later, Edward was one of the engines sent to help repair Flora's tramway. During his stay there, he reminded Charlie about how Sudrian karma would most likely hit the purple comedian, due to Charlie's shirking of his work in an attempt to throw his declining and desperate comedy onto Molly. He also told Charlie that no engine was above said karma. Once Molly had had an accident, Edward and the Rescue team helped her back onto the tracks, and he then told Charlie to apologize, which Charlie failed to properly do. Later, when Charlie was successfully making amends with Molly, and noted his lack of work, Edward, who was pulling another train, said that that was not a new concept. Persona Edward is kind, noble, compassionate, and wise. He keeps a watchful eye on the Railway and vows to keep his friends safe and sound and in good working order. In recent years, he has been incredibly cautious and speaks ominously of the future. He is weary of any disaster that may come up along the road, but knows that even in great hardship that there are still positives that can be drawn. One thing is for certain, though: what Edward lacks in size and strength he makes up for with a loving heart. Appearances *'Season 0:' Old Groaner (does not speak), A Good Turn for the Worse - A BoCo Story *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Swagger and Swerves (cameo), Stepney Makes an Entrace, Life Boats, Bon Voyage (cameo), Improvisation (cameo), Rising to the Occasion (mentioned), Snow Blind (cameo), Buffer Bashing (cameo), Conspiracy Theory *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (cameo), Scot-free (does not speak), Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Rock-Star, Pummeling Percy (cameo), Tag-Team, Munitions, Swan Dive (mentioned), Aura of Menace, Swashbuckler (cameo), Thomas and the Fortune Teller *'Season 3:' Marion Saves the Day, This Too Shall Pass, Perhaps He's Got a Corset, Logan Leaves his Mark (cameo), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (mentioned), Culdee Fell, Derek and the Two Faced Engines, The Suggestion Box (mentioned), Penn Pals (cameo), Ice Breaker, Percy and Asbestos (cameo), Carols in The Forest, Coffee Brake *'Web Clips:' Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo), Gina gives Percy some pointers - Meet the Characters! (cameo), Percy's Kafka Dream (cameo) Trivia * There have been two Edward models in the series. From Lift Bridge to Munitions, his old model was used. Beginning in Aura of Menace, his 2013 model was used. Gallery Edwardsnameplate.png|Edward with a nameplate. FriendsOnAHill.jpg|Edward With Donald and Stepney. Lifeboats.png|Edward at Brendam Docks. Theory.png|Edward talking to Stanley. Derek trudges on.jpg|Edward rescues Derek. Edward.png PaxtonandNorman70.png AuraofMenace8.png Edward going by with China Clay.jpg LifeBoats15.jpg LifeBoats6.jpg LifeBoats4.jpg LifeBoats2.jpg Lift Bridge (14).png Edward and Timothy.jpg|Edward with Timothy. Marion6.jpg Marion7e.jpg Marion9.jpg Marion12.jpg Marion13e.jpg Marion20.jpg Marion27.jpg ThisToo2.jpg ThisToo1.jpg Crock's Scrap Yard !23.jpg ThisTooShallPass6.jpg ThisTooShallPass3.jpg ThisTooShallPass2.jpg ThisTooShallPass1.jpg Edward.jpg Edward, Murdoch, James, Stafford, Rosie, Duck, Hank.jpg Edward James Gordon.jpg Edward and the Ministry of Defense.jpg Edward BoCo Winston Clay Pits.jpg EdwardPromo.jpg Edward at Kildane.jpg Edward at Killdane.jpg Henry's tunnel Murdoch henry Edward.jpg Henry Edward Gordon Groaner.jpg Screen Shot 2017-10-26 at 5.37.18 PM.png O Christmas Tree Carol Video tree.jpg Coffee Brake Thumbnail.jpg A Good Turn for the Worse Thumbnail 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Steam Team Category:Blue Engines Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:The Docks Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Characters